The Beast Within
by eastWOLF
Summary: One night Asuka was attacked and turned into a werewolf! Can she stay in control of her new powers or kill her friends?


The Beast Within

**Author's note: I said I was going to do a werewolf fan fiction and now I've finally put pen to paper and here it is the Beast Within. Also I know there's a lot of Asuka haters out there and while she isn't my favorite NGE character she seemed like the best candidate for this scenario. **

* * *

><p><span>Night 1: Fights with Wolves:<span>

It was an ordinary night in Tokyo-3. Asuka Langley Soryu was returning from shopping with her friend Hikari Horaki and it seems like they spent the whole day there. Asuka was just a few blocks away from the apartment that she shared with Misato Katsuragi and Shinji Ikari when something attacked her. It was a really huge dog that jumped out the bushes and tore at her left arm. It caused Asuka to drop to the ground and let out a scream.

"Agh! No animal attacks me!"

She slowly got back up and was about to attack the huge dog but it had vanished.

"...Ugh so much for that...agh! This really hurts." Asuka grabbed her bags in her good hand and walked to the apartment hoping someone was there to assist her. _'Where's Section 2 when you need them?_' Though she really hated that word she really needed some medical attention.

When she walked in the apartment she noticed Shinji was cooking dinner and Misato was on the couch with a can of beer in her hand. She dropped her stuff to the ground and leaned on the side of the wall clutching her left arm.

"Asuka! Are you okay?" yelled Shinji noticing this very quickly. She scowled at him and snapped "Baka, does it look like I'm okay? Something attacked me while I was walking home and bit me."

Misato not saying a word quickly put on some clothes and took Asuka to the hospital. Within an hour she was medically cleared, rabbi free, and back home eating dinner.

For the rest of the night Asuka stayed in her room not wanting to be bothered by anyone. '_What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have let that animal get the upper hand, luckily for me nothing surer happen.' _Asuka sat up from her bed and stirred at the moon, for in one night it would be full.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day:<span>

It was an average day at Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High, all three pilots were sitting class somewhat listening to their sensei go on and on about Second Impact. Well Rei was stirring out the window as usual, Shinji was typing something on his laptop, and Asuka was scratching at her left arm where she was attacked. _'What the Hell? I'm rabbi free so why does this itch so much?'_ She was interrupted when an instant message appeared on her laptop.

ShinjiIkarigmaildotcomdotjp:

Asuka I don't think you should be scratching at that. Couldn't it get infected?

She grunted at the screen and replied.

ALSgermanygmaildotcomdotjp:

I **don't** need your advice baka! So butt out and leave me alone!

While she sent the email she glared hatefully at Shinji who looked up at her and did a double take.

ShinjiIkarigmaildotcomdotjp:

Sorry Asuka, I'll leave you alone.

Asuka smirked at her triumph. _'Such a wuss, ugh there's nothing worse than a house broken male.'_

As class ended Asuka went with Hikari to have lunch. When they were walking to the school yard Asuka's pigtailed friend noticed something.

"Hey Asuka, did you get taller?" Hikari asked.

She stopped and noticed that she was at least an inch and a half taller than her friend. "Oh I guess you're right, must be a growth spurt." She shrugged it off and continued to walk.

"Also are you wearing contacts?"

"No." Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Hikari looked into Asuka's eyes one more time to make sure she was right. "Well your eyes are gold."

"What are you talking about? My eyes aren't…" she paused midsentence as she pulled out a compact and saw that her eyes were in fact gold. _'That must've been the reason why the baka was so jumpy back in class.'_

Hikari slightly smiled and reassured her friend. "Don't worry Asuka, I think it's a nice color for you."

"Well thanks Hikari." She smiled back. "Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at NERV and two former college friends were sitting in the staff break room. Misato and Ritsuko were chatting about what goes on.<p>

"Hey Rits, want to go to the Pulse tonight?" asked the Ops. Director in between bites of her food.

Ritsuko smirked at her friend and replied "I'd love to, but you do know there is a full moon tonight?"

Misato swallowed the rest of her food and then frowned at this "Uh, you're such a wet blanket. Come on, one night couldn't hurt."

The faux blond just responded "Actually, a lot could happen in one night Misato. Besides, I'll be burning the midnight oil. Just stay inside and try not to get really wasted." Ritsuko sounded very concerned as if something was going to happen tonight.

"Fine, just be luckily that I'm in a good mood." Misato said as she got up to return to work.

Hours later back at Misato's apartment she came home to find Asuka locked up in her room and Shinji doing his homework. _'Well at least I can get some peace tonight without having the two of them fighting'._ She grabbed a couple of cans of Yebisu beer and sat on the couch. Soon those cans of beer turned into an empty pile on the floor and Misato sprawled out on the couch sleeping.

Meanwhile in Asuka's room something was happening. Asuka wasn't feeling well and went to bed early but soon finding it hard to actually fall asleep. She was stirring out her window and looked up at the moon. It was shining brightly above the night sky. Asuka felt a pang in her head. "Ugh, what's wrong with me? What's happening to..." She felt her left arm burning from under the bandages. "Mein Gott I can't stand this!" She balled up in the fetal position on her bed. In a matter of minutes something much stranger was happening to Asuka.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" she screamed. She fell out her bed and her body started to spume. It was at that moment the pain started, and it was then she heard the cracking. "M-my fingernails?" Asuka said in shock, as she watched her nails slowly degenerating, and were quickly replaced by a series of dark red razor sharp talons. Asuka was shocked, it was then her body was wracked by even more pain, her bones began to lengthen, increasing her height to a little more than seven feet, and her muscles started to expand, tearing through the fabric of her yellow tank top. Her toenails started to do the same thing revealing a second set of claws just like the ones that had sprouted on her hands. By now Asuka was in such pain she could barely stand it, her hair began to lengthen changing into a flowing dark red main. All over her body red and black fur began to sprout. She'd soon sprouted a large black bushy tail, and her teeth began lengthen into razor sharp fangs; the worst pain though came from around her mouth, as it pushed out forming a fur covered muzzle. By now the pain was too much for her to bear; she let out an ear piercing howl and jumped out the window. Asuka collided with the ground and created a large crater in the concrete. She sniffed the air with her new wolf sense and ran into the bushes. She was headed towards the city.

Back inside the apartment, Misato herd the howl and was startled awake. Her eye color changed from chocolate brown to gold as she staggered out of the apartment. She was in such a hurry she didn't even realizing she was still wearing her NERV uniform. When she got to the parking garage, she quickly realized she was too hung over to drive and started to run down the block. She saw the huge crater outside and ran towards the city to follow the monster. _'Dammit! Only a werewolf can make a crater like that! I got to find it fast, but I can't sense it'. _Alas, she was right, there was no way of figuring out exactly where the werewolf had gone and decided to give up searching. While staggering back to the apartment the werewolf had seemingly came out of nowhere and attacked Misato.

"Shit...!" she yelled. She wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and fell to the ground. _'Damn! This wolf has a lot of raw power'. _She thought as she stirred at it. The wolf had blood on its mouth and tiny pieces of raw flesh. _'Crap, it looks like it killed someone! If only I had my gun on me I could end this_._'_ The wolf lunged at Misato, but this time she dodged it. While she did, she grabbed a piece of tattered clothing off the werewolf. The wolf sped off again and this time Misato didn't go after it. "...Dammit, I almost had it!" she said to no one in particular. "Tomorrow I'll go after it." Once she got back to the apartment Misato went straight to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Morning:<span>

"...Ugh?" was all Asuka could muster up. She awoke in her room with the sun shining brightly. '_Was it a dream?'_ She thought. '_It was all so real.'_ She slightly sat up and saw her clothes were ripped to shreds. She also had blood on her hands and mouth. "S-so it was real! I'm some kind of monster!" She slowly got up and went into the bathroom. '_Asuka stay together. You're an EVA pilot for Gott sake. If you can control it you can outclass anyone, even wondergirl!'_ Yes, she like the thought of outclassing Rei to the fullest and would use this 'advantage' of her's.

While she got ready for school and eating her breakfast, she was still caught in deep thought. '_I got to keep this under control; I wouldn't want anyone finding out'. _This was broken by the sound of Shinji's voice.

"A-asuka? Asuka?"

"What baka!" she snapped at him.

He backed away from her knowing that she might hit him. "U-um... I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school with Toji, Kensuke and me?"

Asuka snorted at Shinji's attempt to get on her good side and responded "I don't want to be seen walking with the three stooges. I'll see you at school Third."

With that Shinji left with his friends.

"What's dat 'bout?" asked Toji as they started walking.

"Yeah, what crawled up her ass?" chimed in Kensuke.

Shinji sighed at the responses from his friends and said "I don't know. I think she's still ticked off about that dog biting her."

Back at home Asuka left a few minutes after wards leaving behind a still drowsy Misato. When Asuka slammed the door behind her it woke Misato up.

"...What?" she asked herself. She looked at her alarm to find out she was going to be late for work. To her it didn't matter, the only thing she had her mind on was that werewolf from last night. '_I got to find that wolf; I can't let it hurt anyone else.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain warm water penguin.

"Wark." it was none other than Pen-Pen.

She smiled and asked "Hey boy, did Shinji feed you this morning?"

"Wark." the penguin responded.

"Of course he did." she answered for him. Misato did her morning routine and got ready for work. She went to the parking garage and drove off in her Renault Alpine.

* * *

><p><span>Later that day:<span>

Misato walked into the NERV staff room and noticed Ritsuko reading the newspaper. She walked over to her friend and sat down. Ritsuko didn't move and continued to read her paper. Misato wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to say, luckily Ritsuko did.

"So, want to explain this?" asked the scientist. She put down the paper and slid it over to Misato. There was a picture on the front page that showed a blurry, shadowy figure of a 'large dog'. The caption under it said "Large dog kills man and rips him to pieces!"

Misato was shocked that someone managed to get a picture of the wolf and that Ritsuko assumed she did it. Misato frowned and said "Let's go someplace else."

Without saying a word Ritsuko ablidged and followed Misato to a safe place to talk. Both of them knew that NERV was wired with security cameras but there were a few blank spots. Misato knew where these places were and led her friend there.

"Okay, now that we're in a safe spot talk." Ritsuko simply suggested.

"Look Ritsuko that isn't me!" Misato angrily stated. "I didn't kill anyone last night! That's a different werewolf!"

Ritsuko's eyes widen as she herd that statement. "W-what, another werewolf! But how? There's only you and -" she was cut off by her friend.

"I know." Misato took her gaze off Ritsuko and down to the ground. "I don't know where it came from. In fact, I couldn't sense it because it had a lot of raw power. But I did manage to get a piece of its clothing, maybe I can sniff out who it belongs to."

Ritsuko gave her friend a wryly smile fearing that the worst is yet to come. "Hey let me see that." said the scientist. Misato gave her the yellow piece of cloth.

Dr. Akagi inspected the cloth and noticed it had a blood stain on it. "I could use this blood sample to narrow down the search and find an exact match. For once you proved that wolf side of yours is useful."

Misato smiled and said "I have my moments."

"After work I'll look into this." Ritsuko said as she started to walk away. "I'll call you if I find something."

With that the Ops. Director had walked off as well getting back to work.

* * *

><p><span>9:00 pm:<span>

Misato was just getting off from work and headed towards her sports car. She wanted to stay and help Ritsuko, but she had other responsibilities to take care of. She got in her dark blue Renault Alpine and was driving towards her apartment.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Asuka had locked herself in her room yet again. She wanted to see if she could control her powers and this was the best time because Shinji was out late tonight.

"Ok, I can do this." Asuka said to herself. "I just need to transform... Now only if I could figure out a way how. Damn, those movies make it look so easy." she thought for a few minutes thinking of someway to trigger the transformation. '_Maybe if I concentrate hard enough.'_ She thought. Somehow it was working, Asuka felt a sharp pain in her side and fell to the ground. "Y-yes it w-works!" exclaimed Asuka. Despite the pain she was pleased that with enough willpower she could transform. The same process from before happened and she turned into the seven foot tall black and dark red werewolf. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. '_Hemp, all those movies that portray werewolves as ugly beast are a lie. With this body I have unimaginable power.'_ She looked at her wolf form again made a mental note. 'N_ote to self, find something suitable to transform in. I can't keep ripping up my good clothes.'_ After that Asuka really wanted to test out her powers and jumped out her window. In mere seconds she was on the rooftop of the building across the street. She was about to go find some place to be put through her paces but that pang in her head was back. '_Why does this keep happening_?' Her thoughts were cut short as she felt her self-control slowly slipping away.

Asuka fell to the floor and started roaring in pain. That beast she thought wasn't there had just come out and was taking over. Asuka was a prisoner in her own body and the true nature of her wolf side was unleashed. Her eyes had turned from golden yellow to blood red, and this new transition was now complete. The werewolf Asuka got up and started jumping from building to building. It stopped for a few seconds as it sensed something much stronger was slowly coming its way. The werewolf didn't care and was moving towards the power source.

Misato was about fifth teen minutes away from home when she felt something was off.

"What the hell?" she asked herself as she made an immediate stop. She got out of her car and took a few steps away from it. '_I bet it's that werewolf, I won't let it get away this time.' _She thought to herself as she looked at her gun in its holster. As if on cue, the wolf had jumped down from a building and had its sights set on Misato. She jumped back and opened fire on the beast. It let out a loud scream as it was hit a couple of times. It fell to the ground while leaving a pool of blood under it.

Misato smirked and said "Looks like this wolf was all bark and no bite." she started walking towards the wolf when her phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hey Ritsuko, I'm glad you called. I took care of this dirty little deed."

On the other side of the line the scientist sounded shocked. "You what! Please tell me you didn't kill it! I just got a match of the blood sample."

Misato pulled the phone away from ear as her friend was yelling at her. "Calm down Rits, I didn't kill it yet, it's still breathing. Besides, does it really matter? This werewolf killed somebody.

Ritsuko interrupted her friend and shouted "ITS ASUKA! SHE'S THE WEREWOLF!"

Misato was shocked and blanked out for a second. "You got to be shitting me! How'd that happen?"

"I don't know. Just get her out of there and take her back home. I'll meet you over there to give her medical attention." Ritsuko said in a panic.

"Alright." was all Misato said as she hung up the phone.

She rushed over to Asuka's side as she was breathing heavy "Please don't die Asuka!" Misato yelled. She looked at Asuka's body and noticed that she hadn't loaded her gun with silver bullets. That means Asuka wasn't going to die but she wasn't completely put down, she still had some fight left in her. Realizing this discovery, Misato backed away for she knew there was more to come. Asuka got back up slowly and bared her teeth to her guardian.

"If I'm going to do this, let's make it fair." was how Misato responded. She took off her red flight jacket and threw it to the ground. She started to transform just like Asuka had done but it was a much quicker process. In seconds Misato had turned from the beautiful purple haired women to the eight foot tall black furred werewolf. She had three slashes under her left eye and her infamous scare was still there under her right breast. She only stood there clad in tattered clothing and bared her teeth to show who was dominated. Asuka didn't back down and lunged at Misato. She missed giving Misato an opening. The Ops. Director kneed Asuka in the stomach a couple of times and sent her to the ground. The now werewolf pilot got back up and was ready for round two. She locked hands with her guardian and was trying to overpower her. This failed as Misato drop kicked her to the ground.

Round after round Asuka just wouldn't quit. '_She's tough, but how much more can she take?'_ Misato thought to herself. Misato was looking at Asuka who was breathing very heavy again. She had blood coming from her side and was about to pass out. Asuka fell to the ground and let out a small whimper. '_Good, it's over, now I can take her home.'_ She walked over to Asuka and saw she was detransforming. In mere seconds Asuka was back to normal covered in blood and tattered clothing. Misato put her jacket over the girl and took her to the car. She put her in the passenger seat and drove off.

In fifth teen minutes they were in the apartment complex. Luckily Misato had spear clothes in her trunk for emergencies. If she didn't there would have been no way she would have gotten inside. Outside Misato's apartment Dr. Akagi was waiting.

"How are you and Asuka?"

Misato sat Asuka down, pulled out her key card and opened the door. She checked to see if Shinji was there but wasn't and brought Asuka inside. She then responded to her friend's question "I'm fine but she isn't, Asuka's regenerative powers aren't as fast as mine." she put the child on the couch and backed away. Ritsuko quickly got to work and started removing the bullets from Asuka's chest.

Misato went into her room to change her clothes. In a few minutes she was in more comfortable clothing and returned to the living room. Ritsuko had just finished taking out all the bullets lodged in Asuka and was about to bandage the wounds.

"You don't have to worry about those. Now that the bullets are out of the wounds they should heal in a minute." Misato said as she sat down next to Asuka. She was right, the bullet wounds started to close and heal themselves. Ritsuko was a little shocked but got over it because she's seen this a couple of times with Misato. "So, how did this happen anyway?"

Misato sighed and answered her friend. "To be honest, I sorta don't know."

"What! Misato you're her guardian, how are you not tracking want she does?" Ritsuko berated her friend.

"Hey don't get mad at me! Besides, the only way I could think of this happening is when she got attacked a few nights ago and...CRAP!" Misato yelled realizing it was so obviously stirring her in the face. "That means that..."

Misato couldn't finish her sentence because Shinji had unlocked the door to the apartment and walked inside finding a very unusual sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There's the cliffhanger ending of chapter one. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review.<strong>

**-eastWOLF**


End file.
